


Extra Lessons

by Raequaza



Category: Free!
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/pseuds/Raequaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa suggests that maybe all Rei needed was a little bit of additional lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I quite honestly suck at writing, but I decided to do this fill anyway. 
> 
> Prompt from here: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=46973#cmt46973

There were only seven days to teach Rei how to swim, and they had gone two days with no luck. Rei was getting frustrated that he was unable to swim, even with all his memorised theory. Yesterday he had tried the breaststroke and that hadn’t worked. Today it was the backstroke, and there was still no success in his swimming lessons. He had been planning on just heading home when a certain short blonde stood in front of him. “Rei-chan~! Don’t go yet.”  
             
Rei adjusted his glasses, looking down at the shorter male. “Why not? I have more theory to study if I’m going to be able to swim properly.”  
             
“You just need more practice time in the water! I want to try and teach you the breaststroke again.”  
             
“Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Rei didn't want to spend even more time making a fool out of himself by ungracefully flailing in the water.  
             
He tried to walk around the blonde, but Nagisa keep pestering him about staying behind. He didn't want to give into Nagisa’s demands, but then Makoto came up to them, a slightly grumpy Haruka following behind him, staring back at the pool. “I don’t think it would be a bad idea, Rei. It surely couldn't hurt to get more practice time in. Besides, there’s only five more days after today for you to learn.”  
             
Rei opened his mouth to protest, but found that Makoto had a very valid point, and closed his mouth. Nagisa smiled and gripped his hand, pulling him back towards the pool. Makoto waved them off, and dragged a very reluctant Haruka back to the change rooms so they could walk home.

* * *

 

Rei resurfaced, sputtering. They had been practicing for about an hour now, and no progress had been made. Nagisa was giving his all to try and give pointers, but nothing had been helping Rei in the slightest. Rei furrowed his brows. “I’m calling it quits for today.”  
             
“Eh!? Rei-chan, you’re doing well! A little longer and you’ll be swimming properly! I’m sure of it!”  
             
“Doing well!? I haven’t made any progress at all! This is pointless, Nagisa-chan. There’s obviously something wrong with my theory.”  
             
Nagisa pouted slightly. “It’s not pointless. Practice makes perfect doesn’t it? You can be just as beautiful in the water as Haru-chan if you just have a little more practice!”  
             
Rei’s frustration waved slightly at the adorable pout Nagisa was sporting. He _had_ told Nagisa that he needed to take responsibility for Rei’s swimming lessons, and here he was trying to do just that. However, Rei seriously doubted that he would ever look as graceful as Haruka. Nagisa clapped his hands together, drawing Rei’s attention to him. “Maybe you just need to watch someone do it! You might be one of those types of people that learn better by example.”  
             
Rei wanted to tell him that he always studied and that was the best way the he learned, but he couldn’t help but cave at the look of sheer determination on Nagisa’s face. He nodded, and Nagisa beamed. He swam over to the starting blocks, Rei moving into the other lane to watch him. Nagisa positioned himself on the starting block, taking a few deep breaths before diving into the water. Rei noted that he was not quite as elegant in the water as Haruka was, but he doubted anyone could be. Haruka seemed to be made for water; unlike himself, who was only good at making a fool of himself in it.   
  
He watched Nagisa intently all the same, noting the way his arms and legs, watching how his body moved in the water. Something stirred inside Rei as he watched Nagisa swim. He had to admit, even if only to himself, that Nagisa was beautiful while he was swimming. He had seen the boy without his shirt on before, and he had also seen him swim before, but this time, it felt so different to him. Nagisa seem to be that much more beautiful today than he was when they had done the joint practice at Samezuka. Rei blushed, realizing very quickly that he was now half hard, just from watching Nagisa swim.  
             
Once Nagisa was finished, he swam over to Rei, smiling at the taller male. “So? Do you think you’d be able to swim now that you’ve seen someone else?”  
             
Rei blushed. Nagisa may have in the other lane-hanging on the float line, smiling at him-but that was far too close for Rei at the moment. He backed up a bit. “I-I think we should call it a day. I’m kind of tired.”  
             
Rei didn’t wait for Nagisa to finish before making his way over to the ladder as fast as he could without making it seem like he was overly anxious about getting out of the pool. He made it to the ladder and just about got out of the pool when Nagisa grabbed onto his arm. “I wanted to see if watching me helped! Come on, Rei-chan, try just once more! Please~?”  
             
Nagisa was only tugging on him lightly, but he was so caught off guard by Nagisa’s hand on his arm that he slipped and fell backwards into the pool. He struggled a bit to resurface, being slightly dazed at the unexpected fall and from inhaling a bit of pool water. He coughed once he was safely standing again. “Are you okay, Rei-chan? Did you get hurt?”  
             
“I’m fine. I don’t think I’m hurt.”  
             
Rei made to get out of the pool again, but Nagisa had beaten him up on the deck, offering his hand to Rei to help him out of the water. Rei couldn’t help but notice the concern on the boy’s face. Rei stared at the hand extended to him. Nagisa moved closer. “I’ll help you out, and then we can check if you’re okay.”  
             
“I said I’m fine, I just inhaled a little pool water, that’s it. I’m not hurt anywhere.”  
             
Rei didn’t want to let Nagisa help him out of the water. If he did, Nagisa would be sure to notice the bugle in the Speedo Rei was wearing. Rei didn’t want to have to explain why he was hard to Nagisa, especially since Nagisa was the cause. He figured if he stayed in the cool water long enough, it would go away. Nagisa was pouting now, and Rei really wished he wouldn’t; he was far too cute like that. Rei had to look away from the blonde, deciding that the water was a good thing to watch at the moment. He didn’t even register that Nagisa had slipped back into the water until it was far too late. He had donned his goggles and swam around Rei, checking to see if he had cut his legs on the ladder. Rei froze, praying that when Nagisa made it to the front of him, he wouldn’t notice anything.  
             
Nagisa did, in fact, notice the hard-on that Rei was sporting. He rose up from the water, unable to help smirking. “Ne, Rei-chan, it seems you’re _more_ than fine~!”  
             
It was the tone in Nagisa’s voice that made Rei blush. Nagisa moved closer to the flustered male, while Rei couldn’t help but move away. Nagisa didn’t let that deter his movement forward, grabbing onto Rei’s wrist when he was able to get close enough. “Rei-chan, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”  
             
“I-I’m not embarrassed. What do I have to be embarrassed about?”  
             
Nagisa moved closer. “You don’t need to hide it from me, Rei-chan~!” The shorter male was really too close now, smirk still etched on his face. “Besides, it’s because of me right?”  
             
Rei wanted to just sink into the water and stay there permanently. How in the hell did Nagisa figure out that he was the cause. He wasn’t looking at the blonde; instead he was looking at the pool ledge to figure out the best way to shake off Nagisa and get over there and make an escape. He felt Nagisa’s hand on his face, turning his head so he was facing the blonde. Nagisa’s lips were on his before he realized it.  
             
He froze for a while, before giving into the soft lips caressing his own. He placed his hands on Nagisa’s hips, while Nagisa wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. Rei had never kissed anyone before, nor had he ever wanted to before. Kissing looked absolutely repulsive, and there was nothing beautiful about people panting into each other’s mouths while brushing tongues; trading saliva with God knows how much bacteria in it. He had to admit though, once he was actually kissing someone, it felt pretty fantastic. It was just lips at the moment, but that was all that Rei needed to make him shiver. He wondered vaguely if this was Nagisa’s first time kissing someone, or if he had experience prior to this. He also wondered how in the hell Nagisa’s lips were so damn soft, while his felt rough and chapped from being in the chlorinated water for too long.  
             
Nagisa rocked his hips, rubbing against Rei’s erection. Rei moaned into Nagisa’s mouth; who took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Rei’s mouth. Rei didn’t know how he felt about Nagisa’s tongue being so invasive, but another rock of hips from Nagisa derailed that thought entirely. He shyly used his own tongue to slide against Nagisa’s; the shorter male practically purred at the reciprocal. Rei’s head was starting to get fuzzy from the sensations he was receiving from both Nagisa’s kissing, as well as the blonde rubbing against his throbbing cock. Nagisa pulled away from him, and Rei had to choke back a whine at the loss of contact. His vision was hazy, and he hardly could register that Nagisa was pulling him towards the ladder. He climbed up after him, still being led to where Nagisa wanted to go.  
             
They were in the change room before Nagisa turned to kiss him again. Rei was happy to oblige, putting more force into their kiss. Nagisa nipped the bottom of his lip, before pulling back a bit. “Rei-chan, do you want to keep going? Or do you want me to stop?”  
             
Rei didn’t think he had the ability to be able to form words at the moment, so he opted for pressing his lips back onto Nagisa’s as an answer; who was more than happy to kiss him back with the same gusto. The smaller boy’s hand mad it to the front of the yellow Speedo, rubbing Rei’s dick through the fabric. Rei wasn’t sure what he should do with his hands, so he settled for having one around Nagisa’s waist, and the other pressing the blonde’s head forward to deepen their kiss.  
             
He didn’t even register that Nagisa had started to move until the back of his calves hit the edge of the bench near their lockers. He sat down and Nagisa crawled into his lap. Rei gripped onto Nagisa’s hips, holding the boy in place. Nagisa kept one arm around Rei’s neck, while the other one traveled into the yellow Speedo, taking hold of Rei’s erection. He moaned into their kiss, thrusting up into Nagisa’s hand. Nagisa pulled away and moved to nip Rei’s earlobe. “Lay down for me, okay?”  
             
Rei nodded, and Nagisa got off his lap so he could move. When he was laying down, Nagisa tugged at the Speedo. Rei sensed that Nagisa wanted it off him, so he lifted his hips to allow the boy to take the garment off him. He was a little self-conscious about his body being displayed like this, but he hardly had time to think about it when Nagisa’s mouth descended on his cock. He gasped at the hot, wet heat enveloping him. Nagisa bobbed his head, taking as much as he could in his mouth. Rei did his best not to thrust into the blonde’s mouth, but it was getting increasingly more difficult the deeper Nagisa took him. He had to wonder how Nagisa was so talented with his mouth; but that was a topic for another day.  
             
He lifted his head up to watch the blonde suck him off. Nagisa was watching him carefully. When he made eye contact with the taller boy, he took him even deeper; Rei’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Rei came then; surprising Nagisa and almost causing him to choke. He swallowed everything he could, a little bit of Rei’s come dribbling down the side of his mouth. He pulled back, moving up so he could kiss Rei.  
             
Rei, who was still in a post-orgasmic haze, could barely register Nagisa’s lips back on his, but he still managed to kiss back. They kissed until they needed to pull back for air. Nagisa opened the locker and reached in to grab a bottle from his bag. “Rei-chan, can I keep going?”  
             
Rei was a bit nervous about what was to come, but he nodded all the same. Nagisa popped open the cap and slicked his fingers. Moving down a bit, he slipped a finger inside Rei. Rei gasped at the sudden intrusion. He certainly didn’t ever think that his first sexual experience would be with a guy; and certainly not being on the receiving end. Nagisa used his other hand to roll one of Rei’s nipples in between his fingers. He moaned much louder than he had been before, and bit down on a fist to partially silence himself. His other arm went over his eyes, shielding his flushed face from Nagisa’s view.  
             
That itself turned out to be a bad idea, because now that he couldn’t see what Nagisa was doing, all there was left was to focus on the feelings of Nagisa’s finger inside of him, and the constant tweaks given to his nipples. Nagisa leaned down and nipped at the other nipple he’d given less attention to. This distracted Rei long enough so Nagisa could slip another finger in beside the other. It wasn’t that he wanted to be forceful with Rei; it was more that he was worried about Rei freaking out and tensing too much to get any enjoyment out of it. The taller boy did let out a slight pained whine, but it turned into light, still slightly muffled, moans.  
             
Nagisa moved even further down on the bench so that Rei’s half hard cock was in front of his face. He was glad to see that Rei had recovered from his previous orgasm; as it would be a shame for only Nagisa to come when he was inside the blue-haired boy. He gave a long lick up thick veins before lightly sucking on the head. He slipped yet another finger inside Rei. He heard Rei yelp, and did his best to try and focus the other boy’s attention elsewhere. When Rei’s pained groaned toned down, he continued thrusting his fingers into him.  
             
It was almost getting to be too much for Nagisa to wait this long; he was sure he would come just from the sight of Rei’s flushed face before he ever got a chance to be inside him. He pulled his fingers out and released Rei’s now completely hard erection from his mouth with a light pop. He slicked himself up and positioned himself at Rei’s entrance. Rei’s breathing quickened, and he visibly tensed in anticipation. He held still, placing a hand on Rei’s cheek until the blue-haired boy looked at him. “Just relax, okay Rei-chan?”  
             
Rei swallowed thickly, but nodded. He did his best to relax, but he couldn’t with the thought of how much it was going to hurt once Nagisa entered him lingering in his mind. Nagisa gripped onto the wrist of the hand he was biting, and moved it away. He leaned forward and kissed Rei’s neck gently-since he could quite reach his lips-while he slowly entered him. He only got part of the way before stopping. He continued to kiss anywhere he could reach on Rei, being sure to not thrust into the boy to allow him to get use to the feeling of being filled.  
             
It definitely hurt, but not as much as Rei had assumed it would. He pushed himself up with his elbows and bent a bit forward so Nagisa could reach his lips. Nagisa kissed him softly, as if to show that he was going to be gentle. Rei kissed Nagisa back gently, trying to focus on the feeling of the shorter male’s lips on his, rather than Nagisa being inside of him. He was curious about how Nagisa seemed to know what he was doing; he’d ask later, now really wasn’t the time for those types of questions.  
             
When Rei pulled back to lay down again, Nagisa knew that he could continue. He pulled back before slowly sinking back in to Rei; a little deeper into him than he had been before. Rei’s drawn out moan told him that he was alright to continue. He kept the pace slow, thrusting in a bit deeper each time. He continued kissing Rei’s neck, nipping lightly but being sure not to leave any marks. Rei wrapped his legs around Nagisa, which pushed him deeper. The tip of Nagisa’s cock brushed against Rei’s prostate, causing him to see stars and moan out the shorter male’s name. Nagisa smiled against his neck, before thrusting into the same space again. Rei’s moved back up again and cupped Nagisa’s face, pulling him up to kiss him again.  
             
Nagisa sped up gradually. He reached down with one hand and gripped Rei’s cock, pumping it slowly. Rei had moved his hands to grip Nagisa’s shoulders; his fingers slightly digging into the other’s flesh.   
             
Nagisa was sure he would have lasted a bit longer, if not for Rei bucking his hips to meet Nagisa’s thrusts. The erotic expression on Rei’s face, combined with him doing things Nagisa thought was extremely sexy, was just too much for the blonde to handle. A few more thrusts and he came deeply inside Rei. Rei’s own release was only a few seconds after Nagisa’s, his come landing on his chest. Nagisa pulled out slowly before laying on Rei’s chest.  
             
Rei wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him close as they both caught their breath. Nagisa nuzzled Rei’s chest lightly. “Sorry for coming inside you without your permission.”  
            
Rei blushed. “I-It’s fine. I don’t mind.”  
             
Nagisa smiled up at him before scooting up and kissing him quickly on the lips. “Let’s hit the showers, Rei-chan! I’ll make sure you’re nice and clean~! After all, you told me to take responsibility!”  
             
Nagisa got up and practically skipped towards the showers. Rei had to wonder how Nagisa had so much energy after swimming plus having just had sex. It hurt to move, and he nearly fell onto his knees when he first stood up. He limped over to the showers, almost crashing into Nagisa who had come back to see what was taking him. He smiled and grabbed Rei’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  
             
It didn’t matter to either of them that Rei hadn’t progressed in his swimming. There were still five more days to teach Rei how to swim, and that should be plenty of time. After all, Nagisa would be there to give him _extra lessons_ if he was having a hard time.

**Author's Note:**

> ....is it obvious I've never written BL before? Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
